


Bon Appetite

by MoxFirefly



Series: Ravenous [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brainwashing, Character Death, Horror, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Torture, Violence, canibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7024969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoxFirefly/pseuds/MoxFirefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Down in a hole, feeling so small...</em>
</p><p> </p><p>There's no sense of time.</p><p>Just hunger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Appetite

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a tumblr friend I did way back and I guess I felt like posting it. It's pretty messed up but Im sort of proud? Cause it didn't come out awful but it's still messed up. So yeah, warnings ahead to those who aren't fond of reading this kinda stuff. Im pretty into horror themes and I don't do it often cause it never comes out right but yeah, this did.

It's around the end of the week that Dean swears he's hearing shit in his head, seeing stuff out of the corner of his eyes. But no food does that, and the water isn't even clear enough so he steers far from it until the thirst is too much.

The collar around his neck is tight, skin raw from trying to claw it off with his jagged nails. He's dirty and naked and hoping to either kill the fuckers or get killed. Harper comes by, changes the dirty water from time to time and maybe looks him over long enough to make sure Dean has a pulse. But it's Bray though, Bray comes by more often and lately he's always munching on something.

Today it's an apple.  
And he's going on and on about loyalty. Putting his lips to the red fruit and Dean swears the crunch is louder than it should normally be. He feels pathetic crawling towards Bray, shame so evident in his trembling limbs and when he feels the tug of the chain, fingers just inches from Bray's foot he whines. Bray crouches, smiles and scratches the back of Dean's head.

It has to be around week 3 or 4?  
Whats the use of time in here? He can't see the sun in this fucking room. The lack of food was getting to him, he barely flinched when Harper nudged him with the toe of his dirty boot. Even less when the filthy water was poured over him. Dean at this point was just hoping Harper would step on his throat and end it.

It's maybe later that day or night, that Bray shows up. The smell is the first thing he registers, something kinda burned like bbq but it made him gag slightly. He barely could lift his head but when Bray sets the plate in front of him he swore he salivated. 

"You've been such a good dog, not making anymore noise and even coming when I call...I give rewards to those who deserve it" Bray smiles something almost precious or maybe its Dean's tired mind. With some strength in him he wasn't aware of having, he snatches the contents of the plate and begins to gnaw and devour it like a starved beast. He gags the entire time, choking but it's good, its so fucking good and he's so fucking _hungry_.

"Good ain't it? I don't fancy myself much of a cook." Bray's playing with something in his hand but Dean isn't paying attention to it, he's far too famished to care about anything other than the food in his mouth. "You know it ain't easy _skinning_ someone, lots of work and the kitchen its a god damn mess right now."

Did he say, _someone_?

Dean's got a chunk of meat hanging from his mouth when he brings himself to look at Bray. His sunken eyes hold a questioning and Bray chuckles. "There was so much cutting and sawing, man if you only knew. I thought about dragging you out to watch but nah." Bray twirled what looked like a lock of black hair in his fingers, Dean's mouth parted, his eyes trembling. "He always fancied himself a hero that _Roman_ , came by in the dead of night yesterday, Rowan caught him." Bray's grin only got more broad. "Whats the matter? Did I burn him too much?" Bray laughed, something ear piercing and echoing.

Dean vomited all over himself as he screamed.  
_____________________

The taste hasn't left his mouth. The odor, that burnt charred meat lingers in the air. So permanent, constant.

Dean hasn't slept in 3 days. Huddled up against a corner, hoping to starve himself and just die. He's thought about begging Harper, but the words fail him and even he hasn't checked up on him in a couple of days. There's nothing sharp enough in the room, nothing at arms length.

Thats when he started to bite at his wrists.

It doesn't get him far enough, he's weak and for some reason Rowan comes to check on him sometime later that day or night. 

The muzzle was worse than the leash at this point. 

He passes it out at some point. Dreams about _Roman_. It isn't some old memory, it isn't warm and fuzzy and fond. He can fucking smell it in his sleep. He wakes up startled, the room pitch black and the strike of a match alerts him that Bray is in here. He blinks hard when the lantern's light is right in his face. Bray's face is masked by his hair and the shadows do their pretty dance.

"Did I wake you _puppy_?" He laughs quietly but the shuffling of feet and a loud 'plop' noise makes Dean snap his head in the other direction, either Harper or Rowan or both are in here as well. "Puppy I have a gift for you, its why we haven't played in the last few days." Dean slowly looks back to Bray, bruised tired eyes curious. Bray grabs him by the muzzle and tsk's. "Were you being disobedient while I was away?" Shame crosses Dean's features, blue eyes casted downwards and he hates himself for leaning into Bray's touch when he scratches his head.

The surprise is quite the surprise. It's not food. It's not a test. And its most certainly isn't freedom. 

Its Seth.  
Rag shoved into his mouth.  
Unconscious.  
Bleeding from somewhere on his head.

Dean doesn't know how to react and he doesn't say anything, voice has been an issue for a while now. All he can do is stare and when Bray leans close into his ear and whispers something he isn't sure is english to begin with, he feels something in him **boil**.

Seth wakes up eventually. He tries of course to get Dean to speak, as soon as the horror of the situation finally sinks into his brain. He pleas and bargains with Dean, the _we can get out of this_ the _we need to work together_ the **WE'S** the fucking **WE's and US's** that meant shit to him when he ditched him and Roman. He eventually shut's up when all Dean does is just stare, his bloodshot eyes just glaring and he fucking wished the leash was long enough he would go and tear Seth's face off...and maybe…

Eat it.

It's the seed that starts to grow. Seth is lower than shit, he's pure scum and hypocrisy wrapped up in a chiseled body. He's a coward, deserves it all and all these thoughts are whispering in his head and they sound so much like Bray's voice.

Bray does come by later on. It's night, lantern lit and he ironically starts up on hypocrisy and lust. Dean doesn't catch Seth's horrified look as he crawls over to Bray, nudging his head against the ranting man's thigh. And its sick of Dean, dirty bitten down nails racking at those ever pristinely white pants. But its so thrilling, Bray taking off the muzzle and just letting Dean do what he doest _best_ after all. Seth doesn't want to look, he shuts his eyes but he can hear Dean _choke and groan_. Seth opens his eyes and faces it head on, see's Bray almost lovingly pet Dean before forcing him to take in more.

"He used to this to you, huh? He loved you the most and then you threw him away." He's fucking crazy but he's also fucking right and it fucks with Seth's head. Makes him sick to see Dean... _enjoy_ himself.

Dean knows what he has to do now. It's why his leash has 10 or so inches added mysteriously one day or night. He crawls, slowly, stalking and Seth's too tired to notice, to feel when Dean wraps a hand around his throat. The hard squeezing makes his eyes shoot open, as expected. What's not expected is when Dean bites him, hard, enough to puncture skin, and roars backs his head with a chunk of it hanging from his mouth. Seth tries to fight him off, screaming his head off. The creaking of the rocking chair and his screams seem to be the only things loud enough.

His vision goes black when Dean bites his jugular, nails clawing and Bray's laugher are the last things he feels and hears.

_The fruits of our spoils._


End file.
